Phenotypic subpopulations of lymphocytes in the peripheral blood, as defined by immunofluorescent cell sorting, are believed to reflect a useful measure of a person's immune function. For conceptual purposes the lymphocytes believed to arise from the embryonic thymus can be divided into a regulatory group and an effector group. The regulatory group is typified by the OKT-3, OKT-11, OKT-4 and OKT-8 monoconal antibodies to human leucocytes marketed through the Colter Company. A clinically significant problem without ready solution is represented by a tendency of these phenotypes to fall below normal limits in several types of disease including autoimmune illness and neoplasia. The present invention, suspected to act through the hypophysis (pituitary gland) by the stimulation of somatotropin, has been found to significantly increase the OKT phenotypes designated above and, in the course of this enhancing effect, to successfully relieve or improve many autoimmune illnesses.
That the life cycle decline of somatotropin may be a fundamental cause of many medical ailments is suggested by the wide range of somatic complaints which respond to this combination. Included in these complaints are connective tissue inflammations such as arthritis, tendonitis, bursitis, and myositis. Migraine headaches, tension headaches or sinus headaches often respond. Inflammatory condition involving adenomatous viscera, including breast, lung, urinary, bladder, and bowel often respond. Psychological depression typically accompanying many of these conditions is improved.